1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation device, and more particularly to the navigation device and a control method that break through the issue of a narrow field of vision in a conventional navigation device, and improving the field of vision to provide various types of information.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a navigation device has a screen with a size falling within a range from 3 inches to 5 inches, and thus the displayed information or map will be limited by the size of the screen when it is necessary to obtain more information or nearby road information. Although a smaller screen is more convenient for carrying the device, yet the smaller screen also creates many drawbacks on its use such as the difficulty of seeing the small fonts clearly or an incomplete display of a map. As a result, the interaction between the device and users is reduced.
Therefore, navigation devices having a 7-inch screen are available in the market. However, such navigation device installed under the windshield of a car may block a driver's vision due to the large size of the screen, not only causing pressure to the driver, but also jeopardizing the safety or life of the driver.
Therefore, it is an urgent issue for related designers to design a navigation device and a control method of the navigation device, such that the size of the screen of the navigation device can be adjusted to obtain more information and map screens when a user is driving.